Every Tear Has A Story
by LittleSpankie
Summary: Loren Tate doesn't have much freedom. until She sets her head straight and does what her heart tells her to do with Her Brothers and Sisters right along with her
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt like you don't belong? Well that's how I feel every day. When I wake up i'm afraid to leave my bed. Knowing my father could hurt me if he wanted, or just the fact that he insults me every day. My father is an Alcoholic and smoker. 2 years ago on my birthday While i was in school I heard an Ambulance. I though our neighbor must have went through one of her episodes where she has a heart attack. So I just left it alone. After 9th period I got home and saw the Ambulance was in my drive way. I ran up to it crying and the sheriff gave me a hug telling me everything was fine. They let me in and I saw my father. The paramedics said he had a seizure. I jumped out after a while after i was told to get my mom. My mom, Aunt and I went to my aunts house. They left me there all night. until they came back late. So you could say i didn't have a birthday. It was never made up to me. My moms a smoker too. And guess what. I have asthma! They smoke in the house, not caring about me. I couldn't find my inhaler one time so I went to find my mom. she was more worried about her cigarettes than me. She yelled at me "Shut up! I must find them! Where the Hell Did they go!"

Yep that's my life. I just wish school would come back. But there's one thing... We don't have any money. Only my mom works. School starts in 2 days and I don't have any new clothes or supplies! But yeah. Well Enough about that.

*End of thoughts*

I slowly got up out of my old bed Wishing I could stay but it's 11:36 am. I groaned and went to my closet and grabbed a pair of old shorts, and a shirt. I walked into my bathroom and began to run a nice bath. I walk out into the hall way hoping my mom hasn't left for work yet. I walk in the living room and See both my parents smoking. My mom finished her smoke and got up. She didn't even say bye before she left. My dad turned the TV to those shitty old TV shows that were in black and white. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the cabinet and turn the water on cold.

Trent: What are you doing in the kitchen?

Me: I'm just getting some water...

Trent: Well why don't you do the dishes.

That was more of a statement that a question.

Me: I usually do them Mondays and Thursdays.

Trent: well i don't care. They're dirty and need to be done.

Me: Okay well can I take my bath first?

Trent: What are you 3? Baths are for babies. Now start the dishes.

Me: Then I'll go empty the tub, before I start.

With that I walked out of the kitchen and into my bathroom. I emptied the water and walked into the Kitchen and began washing 3 weeks worth of dishes that had moldy food on them.

*4 Hours Later*

I finished dishes and walked into my room. I laid down on my bed. I was sitting here for about 25 minutes until i rolled over to look at my clock. _5:36 pm _read the clock. I groaned and pulled my small laptop out from under my bed I turned it on and logged in. I opened Google chrome and pulled up Facebook.

I saw that My little Nephew Xzavier Lee Weber was given to my brother. Long story short Baby momma Was a little messed up in the Head. DRUGGIE! Ugh. Well For all you people who say a disabled 29 year old man with A.D.D can't have custody of his child you can go blow that up your ASSES! My brother is one of the most amazing people you will EVER meet. He tries so hard every day. Not only for my or our brother but for his son, and his Fiance.

As for my other brother he's a little goofy. He's 24. He's very intelligent. He has finished school to be a computer tech. And i'm very proud of him.

I scrolled through facebook and didn't find anything. Oh well. I closed my laptop and walked into the Living room looks like the ass holes sleeping. I walked outside and sat down on a patio chair enjoying the warm Minnesota breeze. Yep I live in Minnesota. Around St. Paul. But yeah. I've always wanted to Move to California. Where It DOESN'T SNOW! Most of the time. but yeah It's nice and Fun around here when you have someone to hang out with but it's whatever.

I got up and walked in the house. I went into my room again. I pulled the covers back and laid down... This 13 year old girl needs a break...

* * *

TA DA! So How'd You like it?

_********CHARACTER LIST HERE! ********_

Loren's 29 year old brother: Joesph H Weber. *Joey for short*

Loren's 24 year old brother: Jeremy D Weber. *Sometimes Jer for short*

Loren: Loren Tate * Her brothers had her change it to their moms madin name*

Loren's Mom: Nora McCall

Loren's Dad: Trent McCall

Loren's GodSon / Nephew: Xzavier Lee Weber * Calls Him Bug*

Joey's Fiance/ Wife: Cassondra * Cassie or Cass for short*

Jeremy's Girlfriend: Nadia

Cassie's Sister: Kayla


	2. Chapter 2

2 Days Later The Beginning of 8th grade

I walked through the school doors smiling. Smiling that I don't have to see my father or be around smoke. Well Until I go home. I went upstairs and to my locker. I opened it up and saw all the Things I got from Cassie. I was grabbing my books out for homeroom, and period 1. I heard some very high pitched voices behind me. I turned around and saw my 2 best friends. Mel and Emilee. They both Squealed and barreled into me. We jumped up and down happily.

You see we all get along Happily. Mel lives with me abusive and druggie mom Beth. Emilee Lives with her Mom and sister and brother. I think she only has 1 sister? whatever i don't know. We pulled away and Mel was the first one to talk.

Mel: Lo! How's Life!

Me: Well lets just say I rather be in school then at home.

Emilee: I know how you feel.

Mel: Me too.

Me: Okay we homeroom's about to start see you guys later.

We all went our separate ways. I walked into homeroom and took me seat. Today we had to read. I grabbed my book and began reading Romeo and Juliet. I decided to read this because i want a love like theirs but it'll never happen. I mean I don't want my true love to die of poison, but i want to wake up every day having a feeling inside of me like 'I love him. My stomach aches because I love him that much.' I hope to find that one day. But I need to focus on schooling right now. The bell rang and i was now off to Science. I walked down the hall and entered my favorite Teachers Room Mrs. Synan. ***A/N She really is my favorite teacher in Real Life* **I looked up at the board and saw I sat next to Mel in the corner. Sweet! But god oh god does Mel like to talk her ass off. I set my things down then walk out of class and over to the Girls bathroom. I went in and saw Mel Fixing her makeup.

Me: Mel You don't need to wear Makeup

Mel: Like Hell I don't. I need to make a statement!

I laugh at Mel. She's very persistent. I went to the sink next to Mel and Wiped me face. We smiled at each other and walked to Science...

***After School***

Mel, Emilee and I walked out of school laughing because of something Mel said.

Emilee: Well bye guys my moms here.

Mel and Me: BYE!

Emilee ran over to her moms car with her brother. Mel Began to walk with me down the street since her moms off getting stoned and drunk in the middle of the day, my mom said Mel was more than welcome at our house. But that's only when my mom had money to spend on food otherwise we'd say had things to do. My mom's so nice to Mel and Emilee when they come over but when they leave it's like fucking world war 6. Yes 3-5 have been placed in my house already.

Mel: You know Lo, w only have 3 years until we can move on with our plan.

Me: I know! I'm so happy! Can't wait!

Mel: Lo!

Me: What?

Mel: Jeremy's At your house!

Me and Mel Smiled. We started running to my house Jeremy got out of his car and gave us a big hug.

Jeremy: How are my favorite girls?

Mel: Well knowing School began today. You could say suckish. But! There Was this SUPER cute boy i started talking to an-

Jeremy Cut Mel off before she could finish.

Jeremy: What's his name, phone number, where does he live, what does he plan on doing when he's older, and what he intends on by talking to you.

I began to laugh, but as for Mel she began to blush. Jeremy laughed too. I shook my head and walked into the house. I walked in and was the_ Thing _sitting watching TV eating a whole bag of Pasta in a casserole dish. I shook my head and i got out of view I gave it the middle finger. I smiled proudly and put my back pack in my room. I walked back out into the living room. I walked up to Trent.

Me: Dad Jeremy's here and me and Mel are most likely going to do something with him.

Trent: No you're not. Mel and Jeremy can go home. You need to do the dishes again.

Yeah because your lazy fat ass can't.

Me: But I just got home from school.

Trent: Oh yeah! Go do your homework. Then do the dishes. Oh here!

He handed me the nasty dish.

Trent: Make sure it's spotless I noticed it was dirty when i made this.

FUCK YOU! I hate you i wish you would die!

Me: Okay.

I walked outside with tears building in my eyes. _Tear Number 1: Was insulated by Trent again... _For the start of the school year i'm making a tear count and what caused it. I saw Jeremy and Mel's faces turn from happy to concerned when they saw my face. I gave them a light smile.

Me: I need to go do chores. You guys need to leave...

The Tear finally made its was down my cheek. Jeremy Noticed and pulled my into a hug, wiping away the tear. I smile. I love him so much. We pulled away and he gave me a kiss on my cheek. He then offered Mel and Ride home and She accepted. They left and I went into the hell hole.

* * *

So Chapter 2! How'd you like it? Tell me what I can do to fix it and Make it better! And don't worry there could be a love interest in Lorens life. but not now!

Emilee: Loren and Mels best friend. *Also Mine!*


	3. Chapter 3

_**HELLO MY LOVELY'S! I WROTE! OMG! HAHA WELL HERE YOU GO!**_

_**SHOUT-OUT:**_

_**fanfictionFANGIRL1623 SHE'S AN INCREDIBLE WRITER! GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES! TRUST ME YOU WONT BE LET DOWN!**_

* * *

*** 2 Years Later* **

Now that I'm 16 along with Mel. We can move along with our plan. Emilee moved to her dad's house last year so she's out. Now Me and Mel are on our way with Jeremy and Nadia to the court house. We told our moms the Jeremy and Nadia were taking us to their house for a weekend. So we packed most of our most prized belongings into our back packs and sleeping bag cases with out the sleeping bags. I'm now thinking about what i'm about to do. Melissa doesn't care. It doesn't even faze her. I was staring out the window as we made our way to St. Paul.

Me; Im I a bad person?

Nadia turned around and Jeremy looked back from the road for a few seconds at me. Mel was just listening to music on her Ipod shuffle.

Nadia: No. Why do you say that?

I sighed.

Me: Because of what i'm doing... Am I a bad person?

Jeremy: No. You are doing this because you need to. Its either this or that for 2 more years.

Me: Yeah. I just hope it all works out. And they wont hate me.

Nadia: They can't hate you. You're their daughter. Not to mention your Godmother. Trents sister, Will help you with money. So don't worry.

I sigh in defeat.

Me: Okay.

I closed my eyes and snuggle up into the corner in the backseat of the car. I began to drift off into sleep when Nadia tapped my shoulder giving me her phone and ear buds. I smiled at her and took them then began listening to Numb by Linkin Park. It sums up my life. I soon fall asleep...

I'm awoken by Melissa screaming in my ear.

Mel: LOREN! WAKE UP!

I slowly got up and saw we we're here at the court house. I Got out of the car and gave Nadia her phone and ear buds back. Jeremy and Nadia both Nodded at me and Mel and we all began walking up the steps of the court house. We all get settled in waiting for Me or Mel to be up.

***30 Minutes Later***

Someone come out of the court room. Its a woman in her late 30 most likely.

Woman: Melissa Sanders.

Mel Stood up and walked into with the woman. Before they went in Mel turned around.

Mel: Nadia can you come with me?

Nadia Nodded and walked in with the Woman and Mel. Jeremy looked over at me and pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his shoulder. See why I love my Brother? He's the best god damn pillow in the world! He grabbed my hand, then kissed the top of my head.

Jeremy: I love you kido. I'll always be here for you.

Me: I love you too Jer.

A few moments Later a Man came out of another court room on the opposite side of the hall then the one Mel's in. He looked about 40-45 years old.

Man: Loren Tate.

Me and Jeremy got up and walked with the man inside. There they were. My parents. They came and are defendants trying to make me not do this.

Me and Jeremy walked up to where we are supposed to sit, and my mom and dad are shooting death glares at us. Soon enough the judge comes and begins.

Judge: We are now onto the Case of Loren Tate Emancipation...

***2 Hours Later***

Jeremy and I walk out smiling. We see Mel and Nadia smiling also. We walked up to them.

Nadia: How'd it go?

Loren: I'm a Adult.

Mel: ME TOO!

Jeremy: Mel we're in court please be quiet.

Mel smiled and we all laughed. then walking out. We went out to eat at Perkins.

Nadia: So It's the end of summer, and school starts in a week. Your plane leaves tonight. Mel you're moving in with your aunt and uncle?

Mel: Yep. and My cousin.

Nadia: Yes. Loren, Your apartment is already set up right?

Me: Yeah, My god Mother had people set it up for me. I'll live in a condo. It was hers when she use to live there. it has like 2 bed rooms, and a balcony. It's the 5 floor.

Jeremy: yeah those are expensive. Lucky you.

Me: Yeah, but i'll miss you guys.

Nadia: We'll miss you too.

Me: can we go to your Mike's house really quick?

***Mike's their friend***

Jeremy: Yeah.

We all got up and went over to Mikes house. when we got there I went down stairs and saw mike in his home recording studio.

Me: MIKE!

Mike looked up and smiled. I walked up to him.

Me: Mike can I record my song we've been working on?

Mike: Yeah.

Jeremy: Wait your song?

Me: I may dabble..

They all sat down and i walked into the booth and started singing my song second chance.

My eyes are open wide  
And by the way, I made it  
Through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out  
Today

I just saw Hayley's comet  
She waved  
Said, "Why you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere

_[Chorus]_  
Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Please don't cry  
One tear for me  
I'm not afraid of  
What I have to say  
This is my one and  
Only voice  
So listen close, it's  
Only for today

I just saw Hayley's comet  
She waved  
Said, "Why you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere

_[Chorus]_  
Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Here's my chance  
This is my chance

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

_[x2]_  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

I walked out and everyone clapped Loudly. Jeremy walked over to me and lifted me off the ground spinning around.

Jeremy: So this is the song I played guitar for?

Me: Yes! I made Mike to get you do it!

Mel: OMG YOU NEED TO GET SOME BIG RECORD GUY TO LISTEN TO THIS!

Me: YEAH! I WILL! No.

Mel: Whatever.

We all laughed because Mel didn't get her way.

***Later That Night On the Plane***

Mel was fast a sleep. I saw watching my world go past me. Tears began to fall from my eyes. I left everything I had. My family. But I'm on my way to my new life. Hoping for the best in life. I close my eyes... Hoping when I wake it'll be better.

I woke up yet again today by Mel but she didn't yell in my ear she shook me like a mad man.

Me: Yes?

Mel: We're about to land.

Me: Okay, thanks for telling me.

I buckled up and waited for this long plane ride to end. I looked out side and saw beautiful palm trees, and golden beaches. I smiled brightly.

Me: Mel?

Mel: Yeah?

Me: This is going to be epic!


	4. Chapter 4

**1 Day later**

Today me and Mel started our new school. We've always wanted out of Minnesota and by having her Aunt Lisa and Uncle Gus living in California, everything worked out perfectly. Phil Mel's cousin has his licence already so he's going to pick me up at my apartment, with Mel. He's 17 like Mel and I,but in the same grade. I finally decided I needed to get ready so I slowly get out of my super comfy bed, and head to my shower. I take a quick shower, and then go get ready for school. I grab my backpack out of my room and take it to my living room. I set it on the couch, then go get some food.

I'm sitting watching TV waiting for Phil and Melissa to come pick me up. I heard a knock at my door, so I grabbed my backpack and opened the door. I saw Mel and Phil. Mel hugged me, while Phil put his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand.

Phil: Hi Loren. I'm Phil. Melissa's cousin.

Me: Hey Phil, nice to meet you.

Mel: I'm like so happy we're going to school in Cali!

Phil: Yeah I know you are Mel. But Ladies we need to get going if we want to get to school on time.

Me: Alright. Lets go.

We all walked outside my apartment and I locked me door. We went down stairs, and got into Phil's 2013 Toyota Camry.

Me: Hey Phil, I was wondering if tonight after school, if you could take me to get my license?

Phil: Yeah, but you need like a year of training.

Me: I did that in Minnesota. I have the papers in my Apartment.

Phil: Alright. We can go right after school. If that's cool with you.

Me: Oh yeah totally.

Mel: Okay so Phil. Are there any hot guys?!

Phil: 2 Things. 1 I don't know. 2 Why the fuck would I think another dude if hot?

Mel: Well I didn't know if you had an interest in men.. Or woman..

I start laughing. I looked at Phil's expression and started laughing harder. He was stunned shocked.

Phil: GOD MELISSA! WHY! JUST WHY!

Melissa: Well I don't know what you're into...

We arrived at school, and Phil was still a little mad. We got out of the car and started walking to school. I got to say, It was really big. Bigger than Minnesota. I do feel a little bit outta my comfort zone I must say. All these girls are wearing expensive clothes. Even Mel, but she's still true to Minnesota. She's wearing a neon orange crop top that says 'I'm a country girl Deal with it'. I'm wearing jean booty shorts and an ' I Love Minnesota' tank top. I looked at everyone else we passed my and they we're wearing pants and sweatshirts.

Me: Phil why is everyone wearing pants and sweatshirts?

Phil: It's Really cold outside.

Me: It's 68 Degrees!

Phil: Not everyone grew up with 6 feet of snow, and 30 below temperatures Loren

I nodded and walked into the school office. I saw a woman sitting at her desk with an _"receptionist' _sign on her desk, so I walked over.

Me: Hi, I'm Loren Tate. I'm new this year, and i'm not so sure what to do.

The lady looked up and smiled.

Receptionist: Hello Loren, well here lets get started...

Later That day at Lunch

I was sitting with Mel eating lunch, when I got a call from Jeremy.

Phone Call:

Me: Hey, Hey Big bro.

Jeremy: Sup twerp. How's school?

Me: Okay I guess. But there's these like cool guys that have been bothering me all day.

Jeremy: When does you're school let out?

Me: 4:30 your time. 2:30 my time.

Jeremy: Okay. Me and Joey will come and knock all their little asses.

I started laughing.

Me: Well at least I know I have over protected brothers.

Jeremy: That's Right! Oh and Your truck is coming tomorrow morning.

Me: what truck.

Jeremy: Your god mother bought you a 2014 Chevy Silverado.

Me: Really! What Color?!

Jeremy: Red. And the dash board is red, I had also put those red lights under your seats like my car.

Me: YES!

I realized I screamed that really loud and everyone looked over at me. I ducked down, while Mel started laughing historically.

Me: Umm I may have yelled that a little too loud...

Jeremy: Ya think. I hear Mel laughing her ass off.

Me: Yep.

Jeremy: So how are you doing?

Me: I'm fine. I just miss everyone. Not to mention Xzavier. He's a toddler, I wanted to see him grow into a big strong man.

Jeremy: I know, but you'll come home for Christmas, and thanksgiving.

Me: Yeah. well Jer I gotta go. I have 2 more classes left for today. I'll call you later today.

Jeremy: okay bye. Love you

Me: Bye Love you too.

I hung up the phone and began walking to Algebra. When I arrived to my room I saw that the teachers last name was Determan. I had a teacher Mr. Determan in Minnesota last year. I looked up at the board and saw i was seated in the front. I sat down and one of those cool guys sat next to me. I looked up and saw his name was Eddie Duran. Duran? MK? Oh Shit. The bell rung and my mouth feel open when My 8th grade math teacher Mr. Determan.

Me: What!

The class looked at me.

Mr Determan: Loren?

Me: Determan?

Mr Determan went and sat on his desk.

Mr. Determan: You pulled through.

Me: Indeed. You did too.

Mr Determan: This is going to be one long year.

Me: Oh Quit your complaining. You Love me and you know it!

Mr Determan: God... Okay Class I'm Mr Determan, your math teacher...

He went through his normal everyday talk while I just laid my head down on my desk.

Mr Determan: Tate. Head up.

Me: Fine.

This Eddie guy next to me looked over at me.

Eddie: How do you know him?

Me: He was my teacher for the past 3 years. We lived in the same state. Until we both moved.

Eddie: Do you live with him?

Me: No! I Don't.

Eddie: So you live with your parents?

Me: No.

Eddie: Oh I'm sorry... Did they pass..?

Me: No. I just don't live with them.

Eddie: Are you adopted?

Me: No I'm not!

I said clearly frustrated. but he didn't care.

Eddie: Who do you live with?

Me: No one.

Eddie: How? Are you 16?

I nodded my head.

Eddie: how do you live by yourself?

Me: I rather not talk about it.

I was trying so hard not to cry. I never wanted to leave my parents, But it was for the best. I want a normal life. Like everyone else here. But sometimes the wrong things happen to the wrong people. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away but. Eddie had already saw.

Eddie: Umm Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to mention it.

I just shrugged and started writing my my Tear notebook.

**_Tear # 824_**

**_A Guy asked me why I lived my myself... Brought back too many memories, of my childhood..._**

I closed my book and waited for class to be over. There was only 5 minutes left, when Mr. Determan wanted us to say what we did over the summer and our names.

Mr Determan: Tate!

I sighed.

Me: I'm Loren and I moved here from Minnesota, 2 days ago.

Mr Determan: Cool! Now Duran!

Eddie: I'm Eddie and I went to Rome.

Girls: OMG EDDIE! HOW WAS IT!?

The girl screamed.

Eddie: Its Just Rome.

Wow! He's so Ungrateful! The bell rung and I rushed out only to be stopped by Eddie.

Eddie: Look Loren I'm sorry, I didn't know I was making you uncomfortable.

Me: Whatever.

With that I walked away to my Last Period.


End file.
